Fowl Legacy
by sinisterjd
Summary: Artemis Fowl has changed over the years and now his adventure is to get through his life making decisions everyone has too. Who he spends his life with raising his own family and keeping the Fowl family dynasty strong
1. Chapter 1

_**I already have a story but after taking a break to review and read other Fowl fanfics I decided to start a new story completely different universe from my other story and you may notice similarities to other stories yes I borrowed Ideas from different stories and different authors. In this universe Artemis didn't die at the end of TLG and it is about a year later.**_

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis was hard at work creating the latest gadgets and software to compete with the ever intelligent centaur who while was his friend, was also his rival in intellect and technology. He enjoyed the challenge; very few people could match his intellect. Above the world Minerva was the same intellect but lacked Artemis discipline and couldn't keep up in every aspect. Below ground Foaly however didn't require such discipline he had his own unique way that suited him and allowed his to be Artemis Fowls greatest rival in anything intellectual.

At the moment the genii were currently battling each other to see who could come up with a better weather simulation system to install in Heaven. Artemis already had his ice cube to slow global warming, that would simulate snow now he had to improve to add summer, fall, and spring type weather. He thoroughly enjoyed the challenge.

Most of the time Artemis would be thoroughly annoyed by any intrusion or distraction, but when a shimmer entered his study he welcomed it. He could never deny his best friend the attention she deserved and had earned over the many years and adventures they'd went through.

"Good evening Captain," Artemis said not looking up at first at the shimmer floating just above his desk.

"God damn it Arty! How do you keep doing that?" Holly pouted as she shifted into the visible spectrum. "And by the way it's actually good morning at this hour."

Artemis paused to check his watch, "hm indeed it is, I guess I got caught up in my race with Foaly." He laughed but gave his friend a proper greeting and hug. "It's good to see you again Holly."

"What a shocker you caught up in some project that would never happen," Holly said sarcastically but returned the hug. The two had grown extremely close over the years they were best friends and whenever Holly was at the Manor Artemis made sure she always felt welcome.

After the Berserkers temporarily took over the Manor, Artemis told his family all about the people and with Artemis's allies on the council it was allowed and Holly short became assigned to the family to watch over them. She gladly accepted and so did the Fowl family, Angeline Fowl had even given Holly her own room for when she stayed with them. She only stayed days and sometimes weeks at a time but after many months Holly's room now resembled her own apartment back in Heaven, she had clothes and other necessities there.

"Yeah yeah," was all Artemis replied as he rolled his eyes at her.

Holly still laughing at her friend simply went about her normal routine upon arriving at the Manor. Artemis turned back to his project for a bit and Holly left to use her shower specially reduced in size for her.

It was nearing Christmas time and Holly had requested an extra long stay at the Manor so she could spend it with them. Foaly and Artemis pestered and plotted for weeks till he finally agreed to give the Captain her leave. Holly, Angeline, and Juliet were going Christmas shopping while all the boys held down the fort and plan for how they would celebrate this year's holiday.

"Go to bed Artemis it's almost 5 in the morning even a genius Mud Boy as yourself needs to sleep," Holly said as she walked back into his study.

"I know Holly I'm going I was waiting for you to finish." He smiled as she got closer to see how his progress was.

Holly blushed a bit when he said this but brushed it off, "how is the weather system coming? Any chance Heaven can have a white Christmas this year?"

"That part is up and running so yes as soon as I've built the unit we can run it down there and set it up for the People." He smiled appreciating his own work and present to the fairies he owed so much too.

"Great I'm sure everyone would love a change to the weather," Holly said excitedly. "Now come one I promised your mom to get you to sleep before the sun rose if I ever arrived and you were awake."

"Oh that evil women," Artemis snickered, "she is definitely were I got my cunning from."

Holly laughed with him than forced him out of his chair and into the hallway to his room, which was across from her own. "No arguments here, no to bed mister."

"Alright I'm going I'm going," Artemis entered his room silently as always. "Good night Holly, I hope Juliet doesn't do too much damage to you on your shopping trip." With that Artemis ducked into his room laughing before Holly could hit him in the arm, "good night Mud Boy." She finally answered going into her own room to sleep knowing full well the shopping trip would be exciting with Juliet.

**8:30a.m.**

Myles and Beckett rushed into Artemis's room using one of Mulch's hairs he gave them as a skeleton key to his room. The twins bounced and bounced on Artemis's bed, "wake up Artemis! We want to play and wake up daddy!" The two playfully jumped around and shouted together. In that instant a net caught the two of them and hung them just above the beds surface. Artemis came out of his bathroom laughing.

Ever since the berserker incident, Artemis had really opened up he acted more childish when it came to his brother, more loving with his parents, and of course friendlier to those he cared about such as Minerva, Butler, Holly and all his other Fairy friends.

"Not this time boys," Artemis said laughing and smiling at his twin bothers caught in his trap. "This time big brother gets to win the morning!"

"That's cheating," Myles stated

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Beckett said pouting.

"And using a dwarf's beard hair to pick my lock isn't?" Artemis eyed them questioningly.

The twins simply grunted in defeat when Holly entered the room. "Holly help us Arty trapped us!" Beckett called out with a puppy dog face he knew Holly could rarely resist from him.

Holly laughed at how brotherly Artemis was acting and hit the release switch under the bed freeing the boys. They both ran to tackle Artemis as soon as they landed on their feet.

"Uh..." was all he could get out before the boys had him pinned on the ground.

A blue flash drew everyone's attention; Angeline and Artemis Sr. were standing at the door smiling at their odd little family and took a picture. "Good morning mom, dad," Artemis said smiling his hesitation at such an informal greeting long gone.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins shouted as they rushed to their parents arms.

"Good morning boys glad your teaching your older brother whose boss," Artemis Sr. said lifting Beckett into his arms.

"Morning my darlings," all Angeline said, still getting used to how much her son had changed. "Holly dear you should get ready Juliet is already bouncing in the kitchen waiting for us to be ready so we can be off."

"Alright, will we have time for breakfast first before we leave I got here only a few hours ago so I'm kind of hungry."

"Of course Butler is already cooking up some pancakes for us," Artemis answered as he got up and straightened himself out, some habits he still hadn't broken completely.

Angeline took Artemis and Holly close to her, "well than lets go eat I'm sure we're all going to have a long day." With her attitude everyone couldn't help but smile at her as they proceed to move to the dining room to the waiting Butler siblings.

Breakfast was over and everyone got ready for the day, the women trio left soon after and the men all gathered in the family room. "So dad what should we do this year?"

"Well last year we went to the Paradizo Christmas party."

"That was boring," Beckett said playing with his toys on the floor.

"That's cause you're a simpleton," Myles answered looking over one of Artemis's pre-fairy projects.

"Don't call your brother a simpleton Myles how many times must we discuss this?"

"Sorry Arty."

"It's okay but watch it next time or I'll leave you a trap somewhere you don't expect," Artemis teased. "Anyway, back to the subject if Beckett found it so boring why don't we hold our own Christmas party one where Beckett can go play when he is bored and be out with the family when we need him. We can show the Pradizo's how it's done," Artemis laughed as he nudged Beckett he nodded in agreement.

"I can call a few of my cousins if you'd like to host a party if you'd like Master Fowl," Butler asked bringing in tea for the Artemis men and juice for the boys.

"I like it make. Make the call Butler and call Minerva Artemis we will throw a party of our own this year and show Holly how we Mud Men party while we are at it." It was Artemis Sr. turn to laugh at his statement.

"I shall begin preparations than?" Artemis asked his father.

"Yes son I'll call the guest and have the ball room tended too, you call the caterers and other services we may need."

The Fowl men continued their plans till they had the party planned and proceed to make all the arrangements.

_Meanwhile on the shopping expedition _

Holly and Juliet had been trying on many different outfits and playing in the jewelry, when Miss Fowl had to scold them to get back to looking for presents. The girls were giggling when Holly's ring communicator went off, "Yes Artemis?"

"Hey Holly tell my mother that you will all need dress gowns this year."

"Wait what?" Holly half screamed. "Just tell her she'll understand," Artemis was laughing on the other side of the line and before Holly could respond he hung up.

"What's wrong Holly?"

"Artemis wanted me to tell you that we need dress gowns this year." Holly answered in a confused tone that instantly turned to fear when Angeline had a huge smile across her face. Holly knew this was about to take a dark turn in their shopping adventure. She enjoyed the casual dress up her and Juliet were doing earlier, but now Artemis's mother would be dressing her in a very fancy very expensive dress.

Juliet too was excited about the dress up to come but before they distracted themselves with the fun of picking new dresses they continued their Christmas shopping till they were done. Which they finished quite fast in order to go dress shopping.

They arrived home in the evening, Butler was already setting up for dinner and the boys had retreated to themselves mostly. Artemis Sr. had some business to take care of so Artemis took the twins to his study; while they played he worked on his weather project again. Angeline hid the presents and Juliet took the twin from Artemis. Holly collapsed on his couch in his study.

"Long day?" he asked chuckling at her entrance.

"You have no idea Arty, Juliet can be fun to shop with but you're mother. Oh frond she had us trying on so many dresses till she was satisfied with our wear."

"Oh? And do I get to see what the good LEP Captain will wear to the Fowl Christmas party?" eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"Is that why we had to get the dresses?" She looked angrily knowing it was probably his idea, "and no this is your fault so you have to wait till the party." She slumped into the chair scowling at Artemis before settling into reading one of her fairy magazines.

**I think a great start to a new story I've never given too much detail before but after reading other longer stories I decided to give it a shot and lengthening my stories starting with this one. Let me know what you think I will enjoyed writing this. Comment and review please I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was two week from Christmas, and preparations for the Fowl Christmas Ball were going smoothly. The guests had been invited and most had sent their RSVP back, Butlers had already started arriving to secure the Manor before any threat had a chance to interfere, and the caterers had already passed background checks cleared to work at the Manor during the ball.

Artemis was in his study as usual but this time was being fitted for his new custom made Italian suit. With the increase of human activity and the Ball coming soon Artemis and Foaly created a necklace that Holly could wear that would make her look like a normal teenage girl the same age as Artemis. It was extremely useful as she was able to walk in and laugh as she watched Artemis get measured and fit for his new suit.

"Wow Arty how can you stand being fitted for so many suits?" Holly asked between her giggles.

"Well most of the time they take my measurements and every suit is based on that but I seem to have grown a bit so the tailor had to retake the measurements." That made Holly laugh again earning a scowl from Artemis. "I'm sorry that's just too funny I can't help," Holly was wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so much.

"It's alright just means I get to pick what we do today," he smiled gaining himself back into the conversation. "Fine but it better not be another boring museum or art exhibit," she said irritated.

"I promise it is nothing of those and you will have fun, it's a good chance to spend the day out of the house. I traded Juliet a favor to watch Myles and Beckett all day so we could hang out elsewhere." Holly was a bit surprised but was happy to have a relaxing day to just hang out with her favorite Mud Boy.

"Where are we going than?" She asked.

"Nope that's a secret," he grinned the famous Fowl grin. Something no change could take from him.

About an hour later Holly and Artemis were being driven in a limo by Butler to their destination. "Come on Arty tell me where we are going?" Holly continued to pester Artemis.

"Nope, sorry Holly you just have to wait," he answered while avoiding being his from Holly.

"Butler will you tell me?"

"Sorry Holly, Artemis made me swear I couldn't tell you, he even used Juliet against me to make sure," Butler answered laughing at how Artemis and Juliet were conspiring together for once. A year ago the two would have laughed in your face if you told them they'd work together like that.

"Damn you Mud Boy," Holly said as she tackled Artemis.

"Hey Holly? As much as I like being tackled, probably not best to do so in that," he pointed out hesitatingly trying to hide his blush. Juliet had picked out Holly's outfit herself in a second conspiracy to turn the best friends' day out into a date; she dressed Holly in a tank top with a nice jacket and a skirt. At the moment while sitting on top of Artemis, her skirt had started to rise up giving Artemis a good view of the pink panties she was wearing.

Holly followed Artemis's gaze until she realized what he could see. Her face turned so red she would have given the Late Commander Root a run his money. She immediately jumped off of Artemis and hides herself in the corner as far as she could. "You better have not seen anything," she said nervously.

When Artemis's face flushed red she realized he had and she blushed even more. There was an awkward silence that filled the back of the limo till Butler broke it, "we're here." Artemis regained his composure first and opened the door and waited for Holly. She got out with his help and turned to see that they were at an amusement park. "What's this?" She asked.

"On your last visit I remember you saying you hadn't been to an amusement park since you had both your parents," Artemis said softly.

"Don't you remember our trip to 11 wonders down below that was just a total riot of fun," she answers sarcastically and laughed.

"Oh yes my favorite part was when I thought the trolls were fake and was thinking if they killed me I'd wake up," he shot back at her but she just laughed it off. "This is sweet of you Artemis, Thank you."

"No thanks necessary Holly you've done so much it is the least I could do."

"What about you big lug," she said punching Butler, "you don't seem the park type, what are you going to do."

"Not to worry Holly I'll be watching you both from a distance," with that he nodded at Artemis and entered the park first.

Holly looked to Artemis her pervious embarrassment gone, "shall we?"

"Let's go," he smiled back at her.

**Fowl Manor**

Angeline, Juliet, and the twins were wrapping presents they hid in the attic. "What do you think of Holly, Mrs. Fowl?" Juliet suddenly asked. To her surprise Angeline was smiling when she asked, "Mrs. Fowl?"

"I was thinking the same thing Juliet," she started, "but in answer I like her a lot I'm glad Arty found the fairy people, they've changed him a lot."

"I like big brother now he's more fun," Beckett said looking up from his toys. Angeline and Juliet laughed at the boys comment, "agreed" they said at the same time causing more laughter.

After a bit longer Juliet tried again, "I mean what do you think of her and Artemis?"

This instantly got Angeline attention, "ah, well when you put it that way," she took a moment to think about her answer. "Despite the race difference I think she is a good fit for Arty," She answered smiling. Juliet smiled back at this answer, "good cause I may have meddled and asked Butler to give them space so they could be along on their trip so it's like a date." Juliet giggled to herself at that which Angeline joined after the brief shock of Juliet's plan. "Oh Juliet leave Arty alone let them do it themselves."

**Southern France**

"Father did you send our reservations back to the Fowls?" Minerva called into her father's study.

"No I'm sorry dear could you call them for us I've been busy with clients."

"Oh alright, don't work to hard father Mrs. Fowl said we could go early if we wanted to spend time with them before the ball," her father didn't answer but she left to go call her favorite boy genius. _I haven't seen Artemis in months! I can't wait we get to spend another Christmas together! _Minerva was excited, she chickened out at last year's ball her family hosted but this year she decided she would finally make her move to claim Artemis for herself.

She went to her room to retrieve the communicator Artemis gave her so she could contact him directly. It only ringed twice before he answered, "Yes Minerva? How can I help you?" Minerva felt her heart leap a bit before she could answer, "Hey Artemis I just wanted to let you know we'd be at your party and your mom said we could come early if we like so could you let her know we'll be there at the end of the week?"

"Yeah sure no problem I'll be sure to let her know," he answered cheerfully to see his fellow human genius."Is that all?"

"Yeah, sorry are you busy?"

"Yeah I am sorry but I'll let my mom know and I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay thanks Artemis see you soon," she waited till he hung up first excitement building again at seeing Artemis. Butler had told her everything about the People after he got lost in the time stream but over the years Artemis filled her in, in whatever Butler couldn't or didn't know. Every time they saw each other or visited one another they would talk about the fairies, eventually though Minerva moved their conversations into other topics and the two became close friends. She also knew Holly was his best friend and had swapped eyes but because of the race difference she didn't see her as a threat.

**Amusement Park**

Artemis and Holly were having fun, and thanks to his and Foaly's invention it seemed like two young teenagers on a date enjoying themselves at the park. The pair had just gotten off a rollercoaster and Holly had to practically carry Artemis to a nearby café for him to recover. Holly could barely stop her laughter, "geez Arty why did you even get on the ride."

"It's not my fault I didn't see the free fall and ever since the first time I was in a shuttle with you free falls aren't high on my list." Artemis is refereeing to when Holly went core diving in the Goblin shuttle during the Arctic Incident.

"Sorry about that, let's take a break shall we I'm getting hungry," and with perfect timing her stomach started to growl.

Artemis laughed at her and waved down a waitress for them, "how can I help you two today?" she asked smiling.

"I'll have a tea and Holly what would you like?"

"I'll take a tea as well and a small salad please."

"Of course your tea will be right out," she left to carry out their order.

They turned back to talk to each other when Artemis phone when off. He looked at it once before he answered, "Yes Minerva? How can I help you?"

"Hey Artemis I just wanted to let you know we'd be at your party and your mom said we could come early if we like so could you let her know we'll be there at the end of the week?"

"Yeah sure no problem I'll be sure to let her know," he answered cheerfully to see his fellow human genius."Is that all?"

"Yeah, sorry are you busy?"

"Yeah I am, sorry but I'll let my mom know and I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay thanks Artemis see you soon."

Artemis hung up and turned back to Holly, "sorry Minerva was just confirming her family would be coming to the ball."

"Its okay, did she say she was coming this week? The ball is still two and a half weeks away."

"Yeah I guess my mom invited her over early so she could spend time with us before the party," Artemis just shrugged it off but Holly felt a little uneasy having Minerva stay at the mansion too.

The waitress returned with their tea and Holly's salad, "here ya go, enjoy."

"Thank you," Artemis handed her the money and expected her to walk off. "Is something the matter miss?"

The waitress blushed at her hesitation, "sorry you two just make a really sweet looking couple." She smiled at them again and walked off. Holly stopped mid-chew and Artemis didn't even know what to say. They looked at each other then burst out laughing. "I guess we do give off that kind of impression don't we," Artemis said hesitatingly.

Holly was blushing but nodded in agreement.

**A few hours later: Fowl Manor**

Holly and Artemis walked in while Butler parked the car, "We are home," Artemis called out.

Artemis Sr. was coming down the stairs, "Hey guys did you have fun?"

"Yes we did, after lunch Arty won us some prizes," Holly answered holding up a bag of stuffed animals.

"I won enough for everyone to have," he answered embarrassed, "where's mom Minerva called me earlier."

Artemis Sr. was picking out a stuffed animal for himself, "she's in the family room watching the boys. Here dolphins are her favorite." He handed Artemis a dolphin stuffed animal to go give to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed by with littler incident and on Friday Butler and Artemis went to go pick up Minerva from the airport. "How was your flight," Artemis asked when they had cleared the airport.

"It was alright I managed to come up with a few new outfits to showcase in France next summer, I could show them if you'd like."

Before Artemis could even begin to go in depth of fashion, Butler raised the wall that separated them and thus spared himself from having to listen to the genii go back and forth. In the back of the limo Artemis and Minerva discussed and debated on her new fashion line. "In this I concede genius I may be but when it comes to fashion you still know more," Artemis said in such a way that it still sounded like he won.

"I thank you very much," Minerva took a winning bow. When she looked back up she saw Fowl Manor in the distance and took a relaxing breath. "Hey Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe want to go out just the two of us sometime?" She asked shyly.

The question shocked Artemis, _is she asking me out on a date?! She one of my closest friends, date or not it should be okay. "_Yeah I'd like to do something," he answered smiling.

"It's a date!" she said too excited to contain herself.

Back in Fowl Manor the rest of the family were decorating the Christmas tree. Artemis Sr. was working on the top half with a ladder while Angeline, Juliet, and Holly decorated the middle leaving the bottom few branches for the twins. "Could you pass me the star dear, the top is ready."

"No Timmy we have to wait for Artemis and Butler to return."

"Yeah Daddy Artemis wouldn't want to be left out," Beckett said poking out from under the tree.

Juliet and Holly were laughing at the young Fowl; he had abandoned decorating and was playing underneath the tree using the presents to make a little fort. "Actually Mrs. Fowl I hear the car pulling in I'll go see if they need help with Minerva's bags."

"I'll come help," Holly added as she and Juliet left to the garage. Angeline looked worriedly after the young (by elf standards) as she left the room.

"Something wrong honey?" Artemis Sr. asked her.

"I'm just worried about that's all."

"Who? Holly?"

"Yeah, I just hope Artemis makes the right choice," she continued her decorating leaving her husband confused as to what she was talking about.

**The Date**

Minerva and Artemis went into city to spend the day. Holly when first told was okay until she saw the two of them leave the grounds together and then she felt it _jealousy._ She went back to her room to think _why should I be jealous, it shouldn't bother me should it? He is a Mud Boy and she's a Mud Girl that's how is supposed to be right?_ She ended up just groaning into her pillow.

When the two got into the city they stopped first to eat breakfast to decide what they wanted to do. "So what should we do first Arty?"

"First only my mother calls me Arty."

Minerva sat back shocked, "Holly calls you that all the time though?"

"She started calling me that when she still hated me and because of that she called me 'Arty' knowing I didn't like it. So it just kind of stuck."

"Oh. Ok." Was all Minerva could answer. Silence followed for a short while before she tried again, "What do you want to do **Artemis?" **putting emphasize on his name.

"I don't know we could start with some shopping if you'd like I still need to get the twins presents."

"Oh you're right I need to get your parents something for being so nice to me and letting me stay with you guys."

Back in the Manor Juliet entered Holly's room, as she walked in she could hear the muffled sounds of Holly groaning. She sat down next to her on the bed, "Are you okay Holly?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Well usually when a girl is using a pillow to muffle herself she is usually upset about a boy," Juliet said laughing. "And seeing as a certain boy genius is on a date right now with a human girl I can guess who that might be."

Holly blushed as Juliet pointed out exactly what she was upset about. "Yeah... I might be a little upset by it but it doesn't matter that is what humans do," she admitted sulking.

"Don't fairies date?"

"Of course we do but Artemis isn't even the same race as me."

"Wait…," Juliet hesitated confused, "but Artemis told me that there were cross breading amongst the People so what difference would it make if it were a human?" That did the trick Holly immediately sat up excited but what Juliet just pointed out to her.

"You're right Juliet! No one has ever tried to be with a human cause we always mind wipe them but Artemis won he earned the right to have his memories and if he wants…" Holly blushed before she could finish her embarrassing confession.

Juliet just started laughing but reassured her friend, "go for it Holly I believe in you two."

Minerva and Artemis spent a lot of their time shopping in the clothes section so Minerva could try on clothes and criticize others. "Hey any chance you want to go get dinner since we missed lunch," Artemis interrupted her fifth run to the mirror to check out the outfit.

"Just a few more please, it's not my fault either," Minerva said half protesting.

Artemis just laughed, "yeah it is I tried to pull you away and you said the same thing 'just a few more please.'"

Minerva answered by smacking his arm playfully, "fine. Let me get changed and then we can go."

They left their shopping to head back to the manor where Minerva had asked Butler to set them up with a private dinner to end their evening. Artemis wasn't supposed to know but Butler being who he is asked his young master to make sure it was okay which he agreed upon.

The dinner for them was set up in the guest house just south of the Manor and when they arrived Butler had already set up their table. "What do you think Artemis?" Minerva asked excited and anxious.

"It is quite nice, do we have a menu or did you ask Butler to make something already?"

"And just who do you think you are talking to?" She smirked at Artemis, "already planned and already done the food is waiting for us."

They had a nice dinner discussing everything from school to quantum physics, and before as their dinner was coming to a close Minerva made her stand. "Artemis, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Minerva anything."

"Well I was wondering… do you like me?"

He was taken a bit back by the question, "Of course you are one of my closest friends, but I get the feeling you mean something more."

She blushed at that, "uhm yeah… do. Do you think you and I could ever be more than friends?"

Holly's face flashed into his mind at that second but he quickly pushed it aside to figure out why later. He cleared his throat and started again, "well that's a big change to go through, I do care about you Minerva but allow me to think it over okay? You'll have you answer during the Ball."

He accepted her feeling but she was exactly rejected either, "alright I'll look forward to the ball even more then."

After dinner Artemis retired to his study to think things over. _Why did Holly's face come to mind, could I have feelings for her? I do like her and after she kissed me in the past I thought there was going to be something but my lie broke that I thought. Now what about Minerva when I fought against her she was all I could think about but now I don't know._ _I have to figure this out before it gets out of hand. _

In Minerva's room she was nervous about finally asking Artemis into a relationship and since he hadn't rejected her she had an uneasy feeling, but also happy that he finally knew.

In Holly's room she had just decided to go after Artemis herself, bolstered by the support and confidence that Juliet gave her a little while ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis and Minerva spent the days after their date awkwardly around each other, and Holly did her best not to notice. While Holly herself spent as much time as she could with Artemis and he didn't mind the company, especially hers. Finally the day of the first annual (hint hint) Fowl Family Christmas Ball had arrived and all day the Manor was a bustle of people coming and going.

"Artemis you mom wants you to wake Holly she needs to start getting ready," Juliet called from the stairs.

"Why is she asleep?"

"Her and I were sparring earlier and she wants to make sure she can be up late because of the party," and then she left off to go prepare with the rest of the Butler clan.

Artemis sighed but went to Holly's room. When he entered he found he asleep, her sheets sprayed out everywhere and he could see she was dressed in one of his shirts that she stole. He slowly made his way to her enticed by how she looked. He sat down gently on the bed looking over his sleeping friend; she slowly stirred awake as Artemis was moving the hair from her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but it's time to get ready."

Holly sat up surprised by his presence, "hey thanks I'll start getting ready in a minute."

Artemis was staring at his stolen shirt holding back laughter at how big it was on her, which she noticed when he didn't leave immediately. "What?" she followed his look and slapped his shoulder, "it's not my fault you clothes our comfy to sleep in." She said blushing, thankful her room was dark enough to hide it for her.

"It's alright," he started, laughing, "It has a certain look that fits you. Now go get ready mom wants us downstairs and ready before the guests start to arrive." He left Holly blushing and alone so she could get ready.

It was 12:00p.m. now and everyone went to go get ready. Artemis Sr. got ready first so he could watch the twins and let Angeline go get ready in her dress. Holly and Juliet helped each other get ready while Artemis used his last remaining alone time for the night to figure out which friend to pursue in love.

Minerva was going through the motions of getting ready after countless parties. Her mind was on Artemis and what he would say. There was a twinkle of fear but she was more antsy and excited about the night.

"So what are you going to do about our favorite genius tonight?" Juliet asked as she was doing Holly's hair.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel once and for all," she answered blushing. Juliet laughed at her reaction but gave her encouragement.

**A few hours later**

Artemis Sr. dressed in one of his finest suits was standing with Angeline on his arm, who was dressed in a beautiful one shoulder black dress. Juliet came down the stairs in a dark red dress that had a seam up one of her legs allowing her access to her gun hidden beneath the dress. She was being escorted by both Myles and Beckett who were dressed in tuxedos since they had recently watched a spy movie that's how they wanted to dress.

Finally came Artemis dress in his newly tailored suit, Minerva arrived in a dark people that rippled below her waist she took Artemis's right arm. Holly arrived last in a black strapless dress that had a white strap sash that went down the front of the dress, and she took Artemis's left arm. Together the trio descended the grand stair case to everyone waiting.

"You all look so stunning," Angeline said as the trio approached them taking pictures. Before they could start exchanging compliments the first guests arrived. Friends and business associates from all over came to the Fowl Ball, Holly and Minerva were able to get away but the Fowls had to play the good host and greet each guest as they entered.

It was an hour and a half later before Artemis was able to join the party and such for the girls that needed his attention. He was just about to give up searching for them when he saw Holly being surrounded by a few of his father business associates sons. He locked eyes with Holly and saw a 'help me' in them, he chuckled to myself but went to her rescue. "Excuse me gentlemen but this beautiful rose is mine," he said grabbing Holly's hand and pulling her away before the others could complain.

Holly thought Artemis was simply going to pull her away, but all of sudden he spun around to face her and took up a dancing stance. Then she noticed they were in the middle of the dance floor. There was no music not at the moment at least but then she noticed Artemis Sr. and Angeline take up a dancing position behind them, Juliet took Beckett, and Minerva took Myles. Everyone else cleared the floor and music began to play and the Fowl's began to dance each with his own partner.

"You look beautiful tonight Holly," Artemis said in a sincere manor.

Holly had trouble controlling her blush, "thanks Arty you look pretty handsome yourself."

The two were smiling at each other but broken when Artemis spun her around. Holly decided now was the best time, "Arty can I tell you something?"

"Of course Holly I'm always here for you."

"I know, that's kind of what I wanted to talk about…"

Artemis was extremely curious at that, "What is it?"

Holly bit her lip the song was ending; they would have to change Fowl partners soon. As the song came to a close she pressed her lips against Artemis's kissing him for everyone to see. Everyone in the room was clapping but upon seeing the kiss cheers and shouts of approval joined them.

Holly and Artemis just kept looking into each other's mismatched eyes until Angeline walked up to them, "May I have this dance with my son?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh Mrs. Fowl of course," Holly stepped away and went to go dance with Beckett this time.

A new song began and Artemis and his mother began to dance. The silence for Artemis was uncomfortable, but for his mother she was smiling happy as can be as to what just happened. "Please mother even not saying anything the look on your face is embarrassing."

"Really now I'm the embarrassing part? Not the kiss you just had in front of over 100 people," She just laughed at her son as he turned red. "Seriously though Arty Holly is a great girl treat her right if she is your choice."

Artemis blushed more but appreciated his mother's approval, "thanks mom I will she is my choice but I have to talk to Minerva." Angeline didn't have to say anything knowing what he meant and continued to dance with her son. Upon the second dance conclusion she kissed her son on the cheek and glanced to Minerva who was next, "good luck."

Artemis had no way of knowing if she saw the kiss or not but once he saw her he knew she had. She slowly took up dance with him the silence deafening between them. Finally Artemis knew he had to start and sighed. "I know you saw what happened, you're not going to say anything?"

"What's there to say, she kissed you and you kissed her back."

"This really isn't the way I meant for our conversation to go, I'm sorry Minerva. I care about you I do but I care for Holly more." They continued to dance without saying anything else, and finally it was time for the last partner switch. Juliet was more than happy to dance with Artemis after how happy Holly was.

"Way to go Arty that was some finale after only the first dance," she teased.

"Hey she started it," he laughed, "but I didn't mind."

"Good, because I may serve your family but I kick your ass if you hurt Holly." They both laughed and continued to dance enjoying themselves till the Fowl dance was done. "Go get her Artemis," was the last thing she said before melting into the crowd before he could answer.

The night went on with little incidents. Minerva avoided Artemis for the rest of the night, while Holly was at his side for the whole time. The event was a complete success with Holly and Artemis's kiss being the most talked about event. They both received compliments from friends and teasing from those they were closest two, which included Foaly who had hijacked the video feed and watched at just the right time.

"It seems my security system needs an update," Artemis said after Holly got off the call from Foaly.

"You think, I can guarantee you half of Police Plaza knows by now. I am not looking forward to going back to work after New Years," she groaned. Artemis just laughed and hugged her, "it'll be alright."

Around 2a.m. the ball finally came to a close. The twins had gone to bed a long time ago and Minerva retired around midnight. Artemis and Holly and Artemis Sr. and Angeline were the last one to walk out the last of the guests. "This was a wonderful idea Arty we should do this every year," Angeline said as the relaxed in the family room.

"I like that idea, let's do this every year," agreed Artemis Sr.

"I see no problem with it, so long as I get to bring Holly," he said wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close causing her to blush.

"Of course Holly will always be welcome in our house," Angeline said as she hugged Holly.

"Thank you Mrs. Fowl."

"Come now dear we should be off to bed and let Artemis and Holly go to bed to. Separately of course." Holly and Artemis both turned red at that but Angeline laughed it off.

"Of course father, was that really necessary?" Artemis complained. His parents didn't respond they simply said their good nights and went to bed. Artemis and Holly left to their rooms also. When they got to their section of the house Artemis pushed Holly against the wall and kissed her passionately. "Arty… what are you doing?" Holly asked between kisses.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he said breaking their kiss but holding her between him and the wall. He looked directly into her mismatched eyes and kissed her gently once more, "I love you Holly Short."

Holly felt her heart leap, "I love you too Artemis." They stayed like this and kissed each other more, Holly wrapped her arms around Artemis's neck and he around her backside picking her up slightly. Artemis kissed his way down her neckline and back up until he bit her ear causing Holly to moan softly. "If you don't stop your parents are going to find us in bed together," Holly barely managed to say.

Reluctantly Artemis released Holly, "damn you're right." Holly laughed at him and kissed him one more.

"Good night Artemis Fowl," she said so sweetly it sounded lined with Mesmer.

"Good night Holly," Artemis said as he walked back into his own room. Safe, for now, from going further then he was supposed to.

_**Alright I hope you guys are enjoying my new story I am you may think it's fast past or not but either way I hope you enjoy review and comment please or PM if you want thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Christmas season passed by with little incident. Artemis got the ice cube to Haven, giving them their first white Christmas in 10,000 years. Holly and Artemis got to spend news years together as well. Minerva however despite Angeline invitation she left a few days after the Ball. With the New Year passed Holly had to return underground after being out for so long.

"I'll miss you Arty," Holly said hugging her Mud Boy tightly.

"I know, I'll miss you too," he said back returning her hug. "Be sure to call me when you get back to Haven."

Holly laughed, ever since they started dating they always made sure to call and let the other know they made it and were okay. "Yeah yeah I will, now don't start again or else I'll be late."

"Alright, bye Holly come back soon," he kissed her once more before she shielded. He stood at his window and watched her shimmer fly away till he could no longer see it.

Artemis and Holly continued to be happy together, underground most of her teasing was done. It was very surprising how many people accepted the relationship but apparently upon Artemis's treatment for the Atlantis Complex Butler started a betting pool on when they would get together. Caballine won much to everyone's surprise. Regardless their relationship was going very well and Angeline and Artemis Sr. were very supporting of the relationship.

**Haven City 6 months later**

Foaly was working inside his secure lab in Police Plaza, when without his authorization the door opened. "Only 20 seconds really Foaly you should up your security. It took me an half an hour last time," Artemis gloated as he walked into the booth.

Foaly instantly run checks on all his computers to check what Artemis did to his system, "why do you have to do that every time you come to my booth."

Artemis just smiled, "its fun of course. Besides with no dire situation or megalomaniac pixie someone has to keep you on your toes… err hooves I mean."

"True, as weird as it is to say without some danger… I'm kind of bored," the centaur added. "Anyway, what bring you here Mud Boy?"

"I was just visiting Holly so I thought I'd stop by."

Foaly looked skeptical, "okay so why are you **really** here?"

Artemis chuckled, "okay you got me. I wanted to figure out if there was a way for Holly and I to live together. Here in Haven or back at Fowl Manor."

Foaly wasn't too surprised Holly had been talking about the same thing recently. "Well people seem to be okay with your relationship but a Mud Man living in Haven? I don't know how that'll go with the public, so living at Fowl Manor is a better idea. In fact…" Foaly began to shuffle through notes of a new project he had been working on.

"What's that?"

"Well the council gave your family permission to know about the People and be our human allies and shelter us if we need to above ground. So I've been designing a new drill that'll carve a new tunnel from Haven's shuttle port to Fowl Manor. This way we aren't using Tara or chute E7 which are further away, this way we have a direct port to and from the Manor that we can all use."

"Brilliant, Holly could make regular trips without needing a visa or going through the public ports?"

"Exactly, this shuttle will be controlled and used specifically by the LEP and the Fowl Family."

"So what's this drill you were talking about?"

Foaly chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't let that pass, but I based it off of the Dwarf digestive system. The only difference is that instead of sealing the hole behind it, it compacts the dirt and reinforces the walls of the tunnel. This way you don't have to stop every couple meters to build support beams."

"I like it. I'll talk to father when I get home, and since there is clay beneath the wine cellar we can put the entrance there."

The genii lost themselves in planning and making preparation to build the new tunnel and port. Eventually it was too late for Artemis to make it home on time. "Hey Foaly? Mind if I use you as an excuse?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it'll be morning by the time I arrive back at the Manor, so if you wouldn't mind video call my mom and I'll tell her I'm going to stay with you for the night and be back tomorrow."

Foaly thought about it before he understood, "you want to stay at Holly's place don't you?" Artemis couldn't hold back from blushing, which cause the centaur to burst out laughing. When he finally got control of himself he started to call Fowl Manor, "alright just this once though after that tunnel is built that excuse won't pass."

"Thanks, and when it's done I won't need to use this excuse anymore," he smiled shyly.

"Arty is that you?" Angeline asked connecting the video call. "Oh hello Foaly good to see you again."

"Evening ma'am."

"Hey mom Foaly and I got caught up in a new project to make us and Haven better connected. For now though do you mind if I stay with Foaly tonight? I can't sleep on shuttle rides and I'd arrive in the morning."

"Of course Arty, just stay safe okay? Thank you Foaly take care of him for me. Good night Arty I'll see you in the morning," Angeline smiled and hung up.

"Well that went better than I expected, but thanks Foaly I owe you."

"Yeah no problems just remember I'll come collecting," Foaly grinned his mind wondering how he could you his I.O.U. Artemis laughed knowing the centaur devious mind and left to his favorite Captains office.

"Hey Captain, care to have a roommate tonight?"

"How'd you get your mom to say yes?" Holly asked already knowing what Artemis had planned.

"I asked Foaly to say I was staying with him for the night and I'd head back up tomorrow. So I'm all yours tonight," he smiled his genuine smile that increased in frequency since they started dating.

"Well I'm sure I can think of something for us to do," Holly winked causing them both to blush and laugh.

The couple had made plans long ago that if Artemis ever managed to score a night in Haven he would spend it with Holly since they couldn't sleep together at the Manor. After Holly signed out of work the two went to go eat dinner at one of their favorite restaurants, one that served fish for Artemis and vegetarian food for Holly.

Though many people still resented the Mud Men, Artemis had done so much and spent a lot of time amongst the people that people didn't mind his presence. "Ah Master Fowl good to see you again," the pixie hostess greeted them. "Captain Short, your usual table?"

"Yes please, go ahead and start off with our usual appetizer and the fresh fish menu for me," Artemis requested as they were brought to their table.

"And for you Captain?"

"I'll have some sim-wine and I'll take the house special today."

"Right away," the pixie left them to place their order.

"So how was the project with Foaly?" Holly asked.

"How do you know about that?" Artemis asked surprised.

"He teased me about it a month ago saying I could sneak off to see you at all hours of the day now."

Artemis laughed at that, "well I wouldn't mind that but we made lots of headway, we should be able to start construction at the end of the month, which brings me to question of the night."

Holly started blushing nervously, "you mean living together?"

"Yes, mother gave permission for us to take the bigger guest house behind the Manor when my body turns 18."

"Your body? But you're 20."

"Only on paper remember, we lost 3 years in the time stream so technically my body is only 17 years old."

"Oh that's right," Holly answered touching the side with Artemis blue eye. "You really want to live together Arty?"

Artemis grabbed Holly's hands and looked deep into her mismatched eyes with his own, "Of course Holly, I love you and I want us to be together."

Holly was fighting tears, she didn't want to cry in the middle of a restaurant, "I love you too Arty, and yes I will move in with you." Both smiling they enjoyed their dinner.

After the dinner the couple walked back to Holly's apartment just talking. Artemis weather system was in spring time mode, he and Foaly hadn't figured out how to simulate summer without overheating every electronic device in Haven. Overall though it was a beautiful night in Haven and no one was surprised to see Artemis walking its streets with the Captain hand in hand.

Finally they reached Holly's apartment in the residential section of Haven. "Hey Arty do you want to watch a movie before bed? They just released a new movie about Opal Koboi and the B'wa Kell uprising."

Artemis stood shocked, "they released a movie about it?"

"Yeah it goes over everything that happened including you and Butler. It even goes on to explain how you helped us here and we helped your father."

"I'm curious how people viewed the movie since in every other movie Mud Men are vicious barbaric monster," he answered shaking his head chuckling.

"Well that's what the first movie was but the second people see you in a new light from then on the rest of our adventures are going into movies too, and they are hyping up our… 'Moment' we had in the past in the gorilla cage since we are dating now."

"First one?" a look of terror, sadness, and forgiveness all flashed across his face. "You mean they made a movie of the kidnapping."

Holly realized what that meant; he still felt bad about that incident and still cursed himself for being so selfish back then. "It's okay Arty, I've forgiven you and after everything you've done so has everyone else in Haven." She kissed him gently on the lips as reassurance.

"Very well, I do understand that the movies will eventually show the person I become now. The one lucky enough to steal you away," he answered back with a smile and kissing her passionately. "Why don't we save the movie for another time? I'm feeling a bit energetic and need some way to use all the energy up." He winked at her with a mischievous smile, making her giggle and blush.

"I have something in mind," she answered him and led them into her room.

Holly pushed Artemis onto her bed and jumped onto him straddling him. Artemis gladly accepted her into his arms running his hands up and down her back slowly removing her shirt. Holly wasn't just going to let him have his fun thought, and while he slowly disrobed her, she quickly and forcefully relived him of his clothes.

They worked each other over getting familiar with one another body, finding their spots that encouraged them more. They had barely started but Holly was moaning and waiting to take Artemis for the first time. It was their first night together and they made the most of it until they were both exhausted and pleased.

Artemis lost himself in the passion of the moment but remembered something pretty important, "hey Holly, we probably should have gone over this earlier but you're not fertile yet are you?"

Holly was in half asleep state but still laughed at his question, "no I'm not, don't worry. I won't be for another 2 years I want to say. So we are good."

"Ok I just wanted to be sure."

"Little late to be asking don't you think," she laughed pointing out what they had already just done.

"Touché," he laughed with her. They held each other close and fell asleep.

**Tawny: I understand that but I live in America so that'd be weird so if you don't mind I'm just going to keep saying "mom" I'm sorry if that bothers you but using the Irish forms would bother me and since I'm writing it that's how I will write it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fowl Manor a few months later**

Both Artemis Sr. and Artemis II were in the wine cellar beneath the Main House. They were supervising and helping set up the control center for their new fairy port. "Alright Foaly the docking clamps are in place you have a green light lets test it out," Artemis said into his radio.

"Alright Artemis we are bringing it in."

Foaly and Holly's shuttle guided effortlessly into the dock and the clamps worked as they should. "Everything looks good Artemis, good work," Artemis Sr. said as they approached the shuttle.

"Thanks dad, I wasn't sure how you'd feel though have a fairy port in our basement."

"Well they are our friends so anything we can do to make things easier for them I'm happy to help."

Foaly and Holly walked off the shuttle to meet the two Fowls. "Nice work Artemis, Mr. Fowl, this is a first rate port," Foaly complimented.

"Thank you Foaly, Artemis did most of the work but I'm glad we could help out. Now if you'll all excuse me I have a meeting in Germany soon," with that Artemis Sr. made his leave.

Once his father had left Artemis and Holly immediately kissed and held each other close. "Ugh really? You won't do that when your dad is here but I'm standing right here, come on," Foaly groaned and complained.

Artemis just laughed while Holly punched his shoulder. "Did you bring the last of your stuff?" Artemis asked Holly. Artemis's birthday was last month and Angeline gave permission for Holly to move in with Artemis in the guest house, and so for the past couple week as progression on the new tunnel continued whenever Holly made a surface trip she brought up her stuff slowly. Now was the last round of stuff and Holly had officially moved out of Haven and in with Artemis Fowl.

"Yes, I just had clothes left and the bags are in the back of the shuttle. It isn't too much so I'm sure you and I can get it. Open the storage compartment Foaly." Foaly opened the compartment that had Holly's luggage and a few computers and electronic equipment.

"What's all this Foaly?" Artemis asked examining the equipment.

"Well since this is the first fairy made tunnel I'm putting up equipment to monitor the walls and structural integrity of the chute. We have monitors in Haven too but I need some up here as well, there are even a few monitor probes in the chute just in case."

"Good call I wouldn't want my house to collapse into a hole in the earth," Artemis nodded in agreement. "Come on Holly let get this to our place so Foaly can set up his equipment in peace."

"Yes go both of you, peace would be nice."

Artemis and Holly shared another kiss in front of the centaur friend and walked to their house. Butler had prepared the guest house for them; it wasn't as big as the Manor of course but provided plenty of room for the young couple. The house had 4 bedrooms, a master bathroom each with its own bathroom, a study/library, a lab space, kitchen, a dining room, and 3 living rooms.

"I still think this place is too big for just the two of us Arty."

"It's okay we can spend most of our time in the Manor and come bed time we retire back here."

"I guess but we'll have to fill these rooms soon just so you know," Holly winked. She enjoyed teasing Artemis about kids, it always made him turn red but always made him happy.

"You enjoy doing that to me don't you," he scolded trying to contain his embarrassment.

"Very much so," she answered with a huge grin. After their first night in Haven months earlier, Artemis and Foaly conducted genetic and DNA tests on them to see if they could even have children. After many tests they figured out that because Artemis had once possessed magic and has an elfin eye, it had changed his DNA just enough to allow him and Holly to be able to bare children when Holly's fertility cycle started.

"Seriously though Arty, I know your mom and dad gave us permission to live together here but I become fertile in two years. I live above ground now but underground every female if they are old enough will be trying. I'm not pressuring you but what are we going to do?"

"Having you being the mother of my children would be the greatest Holly," Artemis said sincerely that caused Holly to blush. "As embarrassing as it is, I think we need to talk to my parents about that. I know how important it is that fairies continue to give birth as often as they can but my parents don't."

"That is going to be the most awkward conversation ever; I think I'd rather face the B'wa Kell again."

Artemis just laughed in agreement, "come now love, let's get your things put away. We can talk to my parents when you get closer to mating season."

While the fairy people accepted the human-elf relationship, newspapers in Haven still reported on the big changes the couple went through. The move-in got front page headlines in Haven and Atlantis, though the fairies lost to the humans 10,000 years ago, because of Artemis's service to the people they were okay with the relationship. Now things had gotten serious and everyone saw this as a change to the way the People viewed the Mud people. The headline that got the most attention was titled: **Can the People really live with Mud Men? **The picture was Artemis and Holly together in their favorite Haven city restaurant talking with other Fairies having a nice dinner together.

Holly and Artemis lived together quite well, in the morning Holly would take the Fowl port to Haven and be back home usually in time to have late dinner with the Fowl family, though sometimes she was late. Artemis always greeted her when she arrived back, he designed a watch to alert him when they had an incoming at the port and thus always there in time to see into the house.

Though they had lots of support from many of the People there were in fact a few fairies that didn't like that Artemis was trying to be with an elf, especially with mating season just over a year away now. The most harassment they encountered was a group made of dwarfs, pixies, and sprites yelled obscenities.

Holly and Artemis were on a date in Haven's shopping district, and were currently having a cup of sim-coffee at an outside café. The hostile fairy group casually took a table nearby the couple. "Hey your Artemis Fowl aren't you? That means your Captain Holly Short," the sprite asked.

The couple turned to address the group, "yes we are nice to meet you." Artemis stretched his hand to shake the sprites. The sprite laughed and ignored Artemis's greeting. Very few fairies had been so openly rude to Artemis in Haven. He was a little surprised by the action but pulled back his hand and turned back to his table believing the conversation done.

"Hey Mud Boy how you guys planning to mating next year?" The pixie asked this time causing the group to laugh.

Now Holly was annoyed, "that's none of your business you should be more concerned on finding whatever low standard fairy you're going to try to be with." That shut the pixie up instantly.

"You should be concerned about keeping our people strong for when this Mud Man turns against again. How could you be with the human that kidnapped you?" the dwarf spat back at them.

"With you he has perfect access right at the heart of our homes," the pixie added in agreement with his friends help.

"I've atoned for my mistake all those years ago and Holly forgave me. I've provided countless services to helping the People and have helped keep the Peoples existence a secret from my own race. Everyone else here seems to approve of me so why can't you?"

"Yeah right you did all that just to gain access to us, we all know you've taken our technology you're nothing but a greedy Mud Man just like the rest of them," the dwarf said, full of hostility. The hostile group all stood to confront the group.

Instantly, however, other fairies who had overheard the conversation were crowding around and when the group showed signs of hostility Artemis and Holly were instantly surrounded by friendly fairies. "Who do you think you are talking to? This human has saved our city and existence for many years."

"He saved us from the goblin rebellion."

"The both of them stopped Opal Koboi multiple times."

"The Mud Boy even risked his life for us."

(Reminder Artemis Fowl didn't die in The Last Guardian in my story)

The group all voiced their support for Holly and Artemis. The pixie, dwarf, and sprite had to walk away from the supporting crowd and others who supported the couple. After the group took a walk of shame, the supporters went to make sure Holly and Artemis were okay.

"Thank you so much all of you," Holly said.

"We are terrible sorry Mr. Fowl, you shouldn't have to deal with that stuff down here an elf said, who was the head of the group.

"No worries, I appreciate your help, all of you thank you." Artemis and Holly spent the next hour with the elf and a few others who stayed around. Later on a reporter showed up and the group gladly gave the story to the paper.

Haven News had the story done the next day: **Fairy's support Artemis Fowl. **The article detailed the incident, how 3 fairies harassed Fowl and the Captain and how dozens of onlookers came to the couples support. Artemis later commented in the article, "I was horrible person to the Fairies when I was younger but it is because of the People that I have become the person I am today, I owe them so much and for as long as I live the People will have mine and my families support."

After the incident Artemis and Holly never received and negative attention again. The council even issued a formal apology to him and Holly which the public reacted to positively. Mating season was now 6 months away and even though fairies preferred for as many females of age to try to give birth no one gave Holly and Artemis any grief about it. Though the couple would later surprise the fairy world soon after.

First though Artemis and Holly had to have a conversation with the Fowl parents "Mother, Father?" Artemis knocked on his parent's door.

"Of course Arty what is it?" Angeline asked sitting up in bed for her son.

Artemis and Holly walked in and sat nervously before Angeline and Artemis Sr. "What can we do for you too?" Artemis Sr. asked closing his laptop.

"Well…" Artemis was about to start when Holly interrupted.

"Hold on Arty let me explain first."

Artemis Sr. and Angeline were confused and intrigued but did not interrupt. Holly took a deep breath and began to explain, "us fairy are similar to humans in a lot of ways. You know most of our difference but one you don't know is that every 10 years for 2 year long periods we…" Holly blushed, "we become fertile." Holly immediately stopped after that, and Artemis also began to turn red.

Angeline instantly sat up at the word 'fertile,' "oh my… I see, and I'm guessing this time is soon?" Artemis Sr. only cleared his throat nervously.

Artemis answered her this time, "yes in about 6 months. Foaly and I did some tests and figured out that due to circumstance I have gone through in our adventures Holly and I can indeed… have kids." Artemis coughed nervously like his father.

"Just to be sure son, Holly, what is it you are asking us?" Artemis Sr. asked.

Holly and Artemis looked at each other and took a deep breath, "we are asking if you'll allow Holly and I, to try to have kids when mating season starts." When the words were out Holly released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Angeline and Artemis Sr. looked at each other for a moment, "allow us to think about it tonight. Your father and I will talk about it and we'll let you know in the morning."

"Thank you mother, we'll let you guys talk about and sleep now. Good night."

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, we'll see you at breakfast." Holly and Artemis left to their house leaving his parent to talk about their son having kids.

**Alright here is some more I don't know what it is but I really like how much more reception this story is getting. Thanksgiving is coming up here and I'll try hopefully put up another 2 maybe 3 chapters we'll see but please keep commenting and reviewing I really appreciate it!**

**Tawny: No hard feeling I understand so don't worry about it I do appreciate your input though! Also after rereading my own comment I just want to let you know I didn't mean to sound harsh, it is just how I write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KAY! I'm back! I know it has been awhile but I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Also I took a break to reread the AF series to help me with my stories. Firstly:**

**Yfke: they are a young unmarried couple, Artemis's parents know everything including that he is actually only 18 not 21 therefore his parents would be mad if Holly became pregnant regardless of responsible they are. In my universe at least, so Artemis being the mature teen and new person he is didn't want to keep things from his parents.**

**Tawny: I appreciate the reviews! Thanks!**

**Now back to my story enjoy the latest chapter!**

Artemis and Holly walked back to their house in an awkward silence but held hands the whole way. "What do you thinks going to happen now?" Holly asked as they made their way into the rear courtyard.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure but my parents, especially my mother, know how important you are too me. Not to mention how important the People are to the world. We are both adults despite the lost three years I'm sure they'll allow us, plus we'd be giving them their first grandchild." Holly and Artemis both blushed at 'grandchild.'

"Dear god one genius Artemis Fowl is bad enough but his children, Gods help us," Holly said laughing.

"Well you changed me, twice in fact, and with you as their mother I'm sure they'll turn out great," Artemis answered back. The young couple continued to laugh and tease one another till they went to bed soon after entering their house.

**The Next Morning**

Artemis and Holly were in the Manor's kitchen waiting, while Butler was busy making breakfast for the Fowl family. By the time Butler had finished preparing a pancake and bacon meal, Artemis Sr. and Angeline were entering the kitchen. The twins ran in between the parents straight to their pancakes.

"Good morning everyone," Angeline said as she took her place at the table. Artemis Sr. gave a short greeting before he went past the kitchen into a random room containing one of the many vaults hidden throughout the Manor.

"Morning Mother, where is father going?"

"He just needs to grab some things. Butler could you take the twins and have Juliet watch them for a bit," Angeline instructed.

"Of course Ma'am," Butler took Myles and Beckett with their breakfast away.

"Now Arty, Holly about what you asked your father and I."

Holly and Artemis already began to shift uneasily. "Of course mother, I assume you and father talked about it?"

"Of course we did, and we are glad that you came to us first instead of just going through with it." Artemis Sr. made his way to the dining room table to join his wife. "Have you told them darling?" Artemis Sr. asked playing a small DNA coded lockbox on the table. "Just getting to it dear," Angeline slide the box to Artemis and Holly.

"What's this Angeline?" Holly asked taking the box, one side turned green.

The Fowl parents just smiled to each other. "Arty, go ahead and place your hand on the other side," Artemis Sr. told him.

Artemis was confused but interested," very well." Artemis grabbed the box and beeped popping out a small velvet box.

"We would be happy to become grandparents," Angeline smiled.

"But," Artemis Sr. began, "there is only one condition." He nodded for Artemis to open the box. Inside was an old wedding ring. "That is the Fowl family's oldest heirloom. A gold band with the family crest in the middle of the diamond dressed at the top."

"I didn't even know we still had this," Artemis was staring at the ring. Holly was awe struck; even amongst Fairy jewelry the ring was beautiful. "Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, are you asking us to get married?"

Angeline laughed and smiled at Holly's reaction, "well we will leave the proposal to Arty but yes we can have the wedding whenever you guys decide but it is our condition."

Artemis pulled Holly close and looked into her mismatched eyes before turning to his parents, "very well." Artemis pocked the ring and took Holly's hand, "we accept your condition." Holly nodded and smiled in agreement.

_Later on_

Holly and Artemis returned to their house almost in a daze about the conversation they'd had with Artemis's parents. "So we are really going to get married then," Holly said breaking the silence.

"Not yet I haven't proposed yet. Just because you know it's going to happen doesn't mean you get to know when or how yet," Artemis answered his mind already spinning ideas.

"Oh crap, I know that face," Holly groaned. "Artemis Fowl what are you planning to do to me?"

"Sorry Holly that is a secret," Artemis said grinning.

Holly rolled her eyes and groaned, "Fine." Holly conceded and Artemis just laughed.

Artemis spent the next few weeks doing what he does best, planning. He had a window of about a month to two months to propose and the following to finish his plans. After which he had a 4 month period to prepare the wedding and finally execute the event just before fairy mating season began, so their honeymoon would be the start of it as well.

To keep Holly off his plans he would continuously take her on romantic elaborate dates so she wouldn't know when the proposal would be. He took her to ancient magical hot spots for picnics, they made a midnight ride to where Artemis kidnapped Holly, and Artemis even tried to get a shuttle from Foaly to visit the moon. Finally though Artemis made the preparations for the night he'd ask the big question

To Holly the day passed by like any other, mating season was now 5 months away. To everyone else in the manor the day was slow but highly anticipated. Holly spent the day relaxing around the grounds, she rode horses with Artemis and the twins in the morning, for lunch her and Juliet sparred in gym, and finally after dinner Artemis took Holly for a night walk around the grounds.

"It's a full moon tonight, full of magic," Artemis started as they walked along the medieval wall.

"It is beautiful. I should go complete the ritual it has been awhile for me."

"No need I have something to show you," Artemis led them to an oak tree in the middle of the grounds.

_Has that always been there? I never noticed it before._

"No it hasn't," Artemis said answering her thoughts before she could voice them. "I had it moved here a few days ago and had it planted today for the full moon. It so you always can perform the ritual in safety in case some mud men try to kidnap you."

"Wow thank you Arty, I'm guessing you diverted some of the lake to create the river bend to complete it?"

"Of course," he answered smiling. Artemis casually picked out an acorn and handed it to Holly, "here try this one."

Holly took the acorn without a second thought, but instantly noticed it wasn't an acorn. It was too light and it felt wrong. Artemis noticed her confusion but simply watched as she began to examine the seed. Holly found the seal and opened it, inside was the Fowl ring.

Artemis took the ring from its shell and got on one knee, "Holly Short," he began his voice shaking. Holly was breathless, she knew it was coming but she couldn't help feeling the excitement and the surprise spread across her. "Will you make me the happiest Mud Boy and marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Holly face and overwhelming feeling of happiness, she had wrapped her arms around Artemis and was kissing him before she remembered she needed to answer. "Yes, Artemis I will marry you," and with that they embraced and kissed. Artemis placed the ring on her finger and they held each other feeling the magic of the moon all around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**MUD BOY ARTEMIS FOWL TO MARRY CAPT. HOLLY SHORT**

**NEW ERA FOR THE PEOPLE**

That headline ran in every newspaper in every fairy city under the world. Even fairies exiled in the human world learned about it. The wedding was the biggest news in 3000 years, the last being the final above ground fairy settlement moved below ground. The People were behind the first human-elf wedding, most people saw this as a stepping stone to fairies reclaiming parts of the surface for themselves.

The council allowed for the wedding to be arranged on the grounds of Fowl Manor. In exchanged for completing Haven cities weather system with Foaly they were allowed to set up a special cam foil tent that would allow fairies to attend the wedding.

The months between the proposal and the ceremony, saw lots of activity at the manor and in Haven. Butler and Juliet were setting up the latest LEP defense and security systems, recon squads led by Holly were given positions around the manor, and Foaly and Artemis were setting up and tuning the cam foil tent.

"You know I designed this thing to line fairy ports so if a human accidently walked in this would make them think they walked into a cave," Foaly said trying to show off his invention.

"Please Foaly; I've set up a nano web security net at every exit and entrance of the manor. Their DNA and identity is then set to me and if they are hostile then I can set a charge into the web immediately stunning the target, even if that person was Butler." Artemis said demolishing Foaly ego over his cam foil tent.

Artemis was laughing when his parents approached. "Arty what did you do to Foaly?" Angeline asked seeing Foaly sulking by his control panel.

"Nothing he hasn't tried on me," he answered smiling.

"Your order is done son," Artemis Sr. handed Artemis II the Fowl ring in its acorn box.

Artemis took the box from his father and opened it to examine the ring. Artemis had sent the ring to a master craftsman who had customized the ring to his exact design. The ring now had a gold acorn that looked like it was inside the diamond, it also had a magical rune on the underside that provided emergency magic curtsey of No1, and also had a pot of gold etched into the side with the Fowl motto and crest around it.

"It looks beautiful, I'm sure Holly will love it," Angeline said looking over the ring herself. Artemis was smiling at the beauty of the ring. _It's a perfect fit for her, _Artemis thought.

"I know she will mother."

**Fowl Manor**

International flight 386 had just cleared Dublin airspace, "we are clear, activate the tent." On the ground overlooking the lake, five pylons activated lifting the reflective cam foil tent, once it was fully extended this section of the grounds were instantly hidden. From the main manor the Fowl family, Foaly, Mulch, Trouble, a few council members, and other fairies who befriended Artemis and Holly moved to the tent.

Everyone was excited and made their way to their seats, only a few press agents were allowed to attend but they were all supporters of Artemis and Holly. After the tent was set up Artemis took center stage standing at the end of the aisle waiting to be the first human to marry an elf.

The wedding mixed the fairy and human wedding traditions, so when the wedding march started Artemis turned and saw his bride walking down the aisle in a tradition elf dress. The dress looked to be made of leaves but was made of modern cloth. _She makes even LEP uniforms look fashionable, in that she looks beautiful, _Artemis thought to himself and she reached him.

Artemis reached out his hand and took Holly's and pulled her up to the alter with him. The ceremony went by in a tradition way. When Artemis presented the custom Fowl wing to her, Holly was in awe. "My Gods Arty it's beautiful," she said half crying.

"Only the best for you Holly," he answered sliding the ring on her finger

At the end came the inevitable kiss, Artemis leaned down and kissed Holly and she kissed back. Holly's magic started to spark around them a blue storm of magic danced around the couple and enveloped them. After a few minutes the magical storm subsided and Artemis and Holly came back into view. The newlyweds stood hand in hand facing their friends and family and made their way down the aisle.

Butler, Artemis Sr., and Angeline accompanied Artemis and Holly to the Fowl Jet. "Butler will fly the plane for you Arty, I know how much you love to pilot the plane but you are on your honeymoon now," Angeline told him.

"Very well mother, though if anything you should worry about Holly trying to fly it she'll push the jet to its limits," he answered laughing, while Holly punched his shoulder.

"Don't worry Artemis once you and Holly get off the boat I'll head back to shore and wait to fly you back to the manor," Butler called from the driver's seat.

**Short Chapter I know, I'm trying to find the best way to continue my story so I have a little writers block but I hope you enjoy this short extension! As always I appreciate comments and reviews!**

**1234567890: & ZXCVBNM: What's wrong with my health aspects of my fictional story?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it's about time I start this up again, I hope you all haven't missed me too much hahaha**

**Anyway Fowl Legacy will continue so long as I have an Idea on how to continue I don't know if I will have a general plot with an actual problem besides their lives themselves, BUT if you would like to submit Ideas I will gladly take them and discuss them with you thanks! Now without further adieu let's continue…..**

**10 years later**

Fowl Manor Had grown into a lavish estate and expanded tremendously over the years. Once a medieval caster, than a magnificent manor and now a little of both, fairy and human technology mixed together to protect the Fowl family, more importantly the three young Fowls, the half-breed children of Artemis and Holly. The eldest Artemis III 10 years old, his sister Abigail 9 years old, and the newly born Alexander Fowl only a few weeks old now, each Fowl was unique in their own way and overall a giant evolutionary jump for fairies and humans.

Today Artemis III was walking the ground of their family's section of the grounds. Very unlike his father young Arty was very athletic and very sneaky, Juliet for the past year had been training Arty and Abby how to defend themselves. With no exciting adventures, like the ones his Uncle Foaly told him about, he used his skills and magic to sneak around the manor. Being a hybrid Arty had magic like his mother but being half human his magic was different. His ability to shield was enhanced beyond the level any technology could mimic. However Fowl Manor had no ordinary security system and even with his enhanced shield Arty had to sneak around cameras and other defenses.

Suddenly Arty became visible again, "What is it Abby?"

Abby walked up to her now visible brother, she had around the same amount of magic in her as No1 and had telekinesis more powerful than Opal's. She could literally grab her brother to stop him from vibrating. "Mommy is looking for you. She says Uncle Foaly has another test for you."

Arty groaned and shuffled off to the main manor to the shuttle port. Every since he and Abby turned 7 their magic blossomed and was self sustaining, Foaly ran a battery of tests on them every year to test their magic and see if they had other enhanced or lesser powered abilities.

Every since the children's birth ten years ago Foaly had set up a special test facility behind his house to test and study the Fowl hybrids. So far he had learned that even since birth the children were immune to the mesmer and even without magic healed faster than human or fairy. They also had certain powers enhanced with hints at the cost of another suffering but was made up by the fact that their magic would always regenerate by itself after some time.

"Foaly don't keep him long please, Arty has school tomorrow."

"Please Holly, he's Artemis Fowls kid why does he have to go to school hasn't he already graduated from fairy and human high school?"

"And Human College, he is staying with Chix Verbil and his family tonight his daughter is in the same college fairy class with him."

Foaly just continued to work and shook his head. Just then a one man shuttle arrived, delivering young Arty in his custom made suit. "Besides being just as smart you are way more fit then your father why do you wear suits?" Foaly asked bring out the magic equipment for the latest test.

"Well dear Uncle, we Fowls must always look good," Arty answered straightening his suit out in an obvious show off manner. He walked over to the menacing machine Foaly was preparing. "What is this Uncle?"

"It is how I test the potential of your magic I had to fix it after your sister overloaded it last year. I also adapted it to allow interface between other magical beings."

On cue No1 came into the lab, "evening Foaly and young Artemis."

"Hey No1 what are you doing here?"

Foaly began turning on the machine, "I need him in case you break the machine too we never tested you after your sister broke it last time. No1 will help regulate and keep your magic from overloading the machine, while also using the interface will see the full extent of your magical abilities."

"You mean besides my special shielding I could have other abilities different from other elves?"

"Possibly, your sister is as strong as No1 yet she the daughter of an elf not a demon, so yes it is possible you possess powers from a different family or maybe even a new magical ability all together."

Arty put on the infamous Fowl family vampire grin, "other powers huh."

Foaly and No1 took an involuntary step backwards. One thing the new Artemis adopted was his father's vicious smile.

"Should I?" No1 asked.

"Please do friend that smile creeps me out."

No1's runes began to glow and spin, his demon magic began to flow into the machine and into Arty's receiver knocking him out.

**Fowl Manor hours later**

"What do you mean Foaly?" Artemis II asked. Holly walked in with coffee and poured for the three of them before sitting next to Artemis.

"His power couldn't be measured, not like No1 or Abby but it is almost like no matter how much magic he uses he'll never need to replenish it."

"Well none of the children do they don't need to perform the ritual remember?" Holly added.

"Not like that, even No1 and Abby need to take time to regain their strength and magic but Arty, he is different. If he wanted to he could shield forever, heal multiple people, and speak any language and he wouldn't even break a sweat."

Artemis just sat in silence hands crossed in front of his face thinking. "What is it Arty?" Holly asked. "I know that look tell me."

Artemis took another second to collect his thoughts, "while Foaly has been testing our children's magical abilities, I have been looking into their genetics. From what I've found combing elf genes into humans unlocked doormat human magic in all three of them. There isn't much in the database about humans and the magic we once controlled. We don't know to what extent the mix of magic's has unlocked inside our children."

"Interesting I never thought to include human magic into it," Foaly began before Artemis continued.

"What I have found is that their enhanced abilities are part of their human magic boosting their elfin magic. In all accounts Abby is a human warlock which from what I have found is just as powerful as demon warlocks, and Arty is . . . . something different I don't know I haven't found much."

Holly was growing increasingly concerned about the situation. "What about Alexander?"

"I won't be able to test his magic till he turns 7 years old and his magic fully blooms within him," Foaly answered.

Holly turned to Artemis, "Arty?"

"I've tested him too and his stimulated genes seem to resemble those of Abby but slightly different, so he may not be as powerful of her, but he will have specialties of his own."

Holly let out a sigh of relief, "okay good. Do we have to worry about little Arty?"

Foaly chuckled to himself, he always laughed when Holly called her children 'little' both Arty and Abby were taller than her already.

Artemis ignored Foaly and opened up his ancient human research, "as far as I can tell he is in no immediate danger. I will continue to do more research and Foaly any texts, books, or other information you can send my way I would appreciate it."

"Can do Mud Boy, all head back to Haven and see if the council will open up the old archives," Foaly left to his shuttle.

Holly stood and held onto Artemis, "Don't worry Holly we'll figure things out and make sure our children will be okay."

**DONE! YAY! I hope you enjoyed the latest and I will do my best to update every week or so and as I said before if you'd like to offer some plot ideas I'll gladly take them. Please comment and review! Thanks!**


End file.
